


A monster belong with monsters - Wolverine

by Isen33



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adamantium, Blood, Claws, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Illness, It wasn't a good idea to go into the forest, Post - X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), Violence, Wolverine - Freeform, Wolverine/original female character(s), creature - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isen33/pseuds/Isen33
Summary: En s'aventurant un peu trop loin dans cette forêt, elle était déjà condamnée à le rencontrer.





	A monster belong with monsters - Wolverine

**Author's Note:**

> Texte assez difficile sur notre cher Wolverine (et non Logan ou James Howlett). Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir.  
Bonne lecture ^^
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~

Une jeune femme arpentait les chemins sinueux d’une forêt. Elle connaissait ce lieu. Son assurance et sa détermination la trahissaient. 

Elle s’aventurait toujours plus profondément entre les arbres dont la cime venait gratter le ciel. Jamais elle ne lançait un regard en arrière. Au fil du temps, ses pas commencèrent à être de plus en plus grands, arrivant même à une allure de course. Le vent balayait les cheveux de l’aventureuse, les faisant virevolter au rythme de sa marche. Il lui fut bientôt impossible de ralentir tant elle était emportée et libre dans cette nature sauvage.

Tandis qu’elle enchaînait les foulées, une silhouette passa tout près d’elle, en furie. La femme refusa cependant de s’arrêter, souhaitant rattraper cette mystérieuse créature. Elle parvint à la distinguer après de longues secondes de désarroi. Au détriment de la lourde racine qui barrait le chemin. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement de son visage lorsqu’elle ferma les yeux bien que l’ombre de la bête eu le temps de lui apparaitre. Son corps tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le mélange d’humus et de terre.

Des qu’elle le put, elle se cacha derrière un tronc d’arbre couché tout près. Les pas de l’animal se faisaient de plus en plus sonores, signe qu’ils allaient bientôt se retrouver face à face. La respiration de la jeune femme était saccadée mais silencieuse. Elle voulut déposer sa main sur sa bouche par peur de faire plus de bruit mais il était trop tard. La bête était la, devant elle, de longues griffes métalliques entre ses doigts.

La prisonnière ne hurla pas mais son visage en affichait tout l’inverse. Elle suait à grosses gouttes et était à la limite du malaise.

Lorsqu’elle prit le temps de l’observer, elle se rendit compte que la créature paraissait étrangement humaine malgré ses lames acérées. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, pouvant faire pâlir qui que ce soit. Ses veines étaient tant contractées qu’elles semblaient pouvoir rompre à tout instant. Son souffle était bruyant, chaud, bestial.

Il observa la jeune femme un long moment. Scrutant la moindre parcelle de son corps, sans vergogne. Il finit par rétracter lentement ses griffes sans décrocher un mot pour autant. Elle approcha alors une main de son corps, d’abord hésitante. Il recula de quelques centimètres mais s’arrêta presque aussitôt. La main remonta alors à son visage. Le contact d’une chaire si pure avec la sienne, qui a vu toutes les horreurs et perversions de ce monde, firent rougir ses yeux. Il ne parvenait pas à s’expliquer cette soudaine réaction qui l’agaçait prodigieusement.

Il posa sa paume sur le dos de la main de cette fille. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui mais tentait pourtant de le ramener dans ce monde qui n’était plus le sien.

Les deux individus étaient attirés l’un par l’autre, ne pouvant lutter contre cette force invisible.

Alors qu’il allait passer ses doigts dans les cheveux et baissait sa main vers les hanches de la jeune femme, les yeux de celle-ci se vidèrent de tout sens tandis qu’ils s’emplissaient de larmes. Elle s’effondra dans la foulée. C’est alors qu’il rétracta ses lames d’adamantium, couvertes de sang.

“Pourquoi ?

_J’suis pas fait pour toi. J’suis un monstre qui doit rester avec les monstres et seulement eux.”

La femme pleurait. Elle s’était abstenue de ce supplice jusqu’à présent mais elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Elle allait finir sa vie ici et dans quelques secondes. Servant de repas à cette immonde bête sauvage, dépourvue de sentiments. Son cœur s’emballait mais sa respiration ralentissait drastiquement. Ses poumons commençait à devenir lourds du sang qui coulait en eux.

Elle inspira difficilement et ses yeux devinrent vitreux. Dénués de la vie qui l’habitait il y a encore quelques instants. Personne ne viendrait la chercher. Elle s’était aventurée trop loin dans ce bois qui lui semblait bien plus sinistre à présent.

L’homme tourna le dos à la dépouille et s’en alla après avoir essuyé ses lames meurtrières. Il ne devait pas revenir dans ce monde qui n’était plus le sien. Il n’avait plus sa place là-bas et ce depuis qu’il était un monstre.

Isen33, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ce one shot. Une journée morose ? Une forte envie de tuer quelqu'un ? Je ne sais pas. Ce dont je suis sûr cependant, c'est que les gens de l'atelier d'écriture auquel j'étais furent...surpris x)  
En tous cas, merci d'avoir lu ce texte ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez à laisser des kudos. Votre avis et point de vue est important pour moi alors si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire, viendez dans la section commentaires. Je me ferai une joie de vous répondre :)  
Da beusous !!!


End file.
